<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>趣味游戏 by JellyFishPu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437069">趣味游戏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishPu/pseuds/JellyFishPu'>JellyFishPu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prostitute Duff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishPu/pseuds/JellyFishPu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash输了游戏，不得不去干那个穿裙子的金发中年人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duff McKagan/Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>趣味游戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slash在身后同伴的欢呼中走过去。他脸红了，还有点紧张，但威士忌起到了一部分缓解作用。一桌人凑出来的二十美元被他捏在手里，像是满怀期待走近游戏机的孩子。靠墙站着的那个人早就注意到了他们那桌的动静。他抽着烟，不慌不忙地看Slash朝他走近。</p>
<p>“游戏输了？”他问道，声音又低又哑。Slash不知道该怎么回答。他确实输了游戏，被一群人起哄着去操这个妓女……呃，不过这是个男人，一个穿裙子和高跟鞋的男人。</p>
<p>那人漫不经心地笑了一声。Slash看着他脸上斑驳的粉底和脱落了大半的口红，觉得嗓子里干干的。Slash知道有的男人喜欢装扮成女人，但在他的印象中那些人会戴上假奶子，皮肤养得比真正的女人还细致，不是掀起裙子根本看不出来他们的性别。但面前的这个男人一点儿类似的努力都没有。他是个男人，怎么看都是。他个子很高，大概有一米九，裸露的胳膊上肌肉线条明显，全是文身。而且他看上去至少有四十五岁，眼影的污渍卡在他眼尾的皱纹里。Slash不明白这种人为什么会沦落到穿上裙子让别人干他屁眼的地步。</p>
<p>那人没再理他了，只是自顾自抽烟，时不时笑着看他几眼。Slash回过神来，身后同伴的声音一下子变得清晰，有人在催他“快上”。</p>
<p>Slash下定决心。一次多少钱？</p>
<p>那人看了一眼他手上的钞票。“足够了。”然后他晃了晃身子，正面朝着Slash，脱落变形的妆容让他的脸看上去像戴了张面具。“你想在哪儿？”</p>
<p>Slash没有想过这个问题，他又紧张起来，脖子后面开始出汗。那人个子比他高不少，还穿着高跟鞋，Slash很不适应。</p>
<p>“那跟我来吧。”那人说道。他晃荡着步子往俱乐部门口走，Slash跟在后面。身后同伴的欢呼越来越响，吸引了更多人往这边看去。Slash尽力把自己藏在他的一头卷发中。</p>
<p>那个人领着Slash绕到俱乐部的后面，走了一段，从消防梯上到了某栋建筑物的二楼。高跟鞋跺在生了锈的金属上当当作响，每一步都是阵震颤。到地方之后，那人随手将烟屁股丢掉，然后稍微撩起一点裙子露出一截颜色更浅的大腿，熟练地从窗口跨进去，Slash照做。</p>
<p>屋子里没什么特别的，Slash本来以为会在地板上看到纠缠在一起交媾的赤裸人体，但是什么都没有。房子里好像没有其他人。那人示意Slash来到一个米黄色的小房间内，Slash走进去，看到空荡荡的一张小床和一个床头柜。屋子只有一个很小的窗户，被报纸糊上了。</p>
<p>那人关上门，然后走过去坐到床上，而Slash仍然站在门边。</p>
<p>“第一次和男人？”他问道。</p>
<p>Slash点点头，脸上发烫。</p>
<p>“其实没什么特别的。坐过来吧。”他示意Slash过来。Slash于是乖乖走过去，坐在床脚上。“哦对了，介意我躺着吗。我一整天都穿着这个该死的东西。”他晃了晃脚上的高跟鞋，细长的鞋跟几乎像根针头。Slash摇头，不介意。</p>
<p>那人又对他笑了一下，仿佛是在鼓励一个不知所措的孩子。“钱？”Slash急忙把一直捏在手里的钞票递过去，像是之前犯了什么错误。他看着那人把钱压在床头柜上一罐不知道什么东西下面。</p>
<p>“裤子脱了。”男人的声音里笑意更浓了一点。Slash反应过来，一边低下头动作一边暗暗在心里发誓再也不要被当成小孩子对待。他当然不是小孩子：他早就做过爱，而且已经不和妈妈住了。</p>
<p>裤子脱掉后，那人向他凑了过来，Slash在这时候闻到他身上传来一股劣质香精和烟草混杂的味儿。男人的手指握住了他的阴茎。手掌很粗糙，长着茧子，手指被香烟染黄了一截。Slash忍不住打了个激灵。</p>
<p>“你今年多大？”那人一边帮他撸一遍抬起头看他。他真的很娴熟，Slash能感到自己硬得比以往都快。他想仰起头呻吟，或是躺下来放松全身。但是那个人正看着他呢，他于是也只有盯着那个人脑袋上冒出来的一截深色发茬，手指的指甲扣紧掌心。十七岁。</p>
<p>那个人哼了一声，嘴角动了动，Slash盯着那里干掉又晕开的口红。那只手的拇指移到了他的龟头，指甲在缝隙那里轻轻擦了两下。Slash立刻叫出来，不受控制地流出一小股前液。</p>
<p>但是那人就此松开了手。Slash无辜地盯着自己的勃起，迷迷糊糊地向他凑过去一点，看他在做什么。那个人挪到床头柜边，打开那只罐子，用两根手指在里面挖了一些东西出来。</p>
<p>“好了小子，干我吧。”那人躺下来，甩掉高跟鞋，张开的两条腿将Slash圈在中间。他曲起腿，将皱巴巴的裙子撩到腰上，里面没有内裤，只有深色的阴毛和一条生殖器。那个人抽过枕头垫在腰下，然后一只手扒开了，哦——扒开了屁股上那圈深色的褶皱。</p>
<p>“看清了吗？”那人问道，仿佛是在教小孩子如何刷牙。“就是这里。”</p>
<p>Slash摒住呼吸。他看清了，那个皱缩成一小团的地方就是他因为输了游戏，花了钱，要把老二塞进去的地方。</p>
<p>那人沾了乳膏的手指捅进了自己的屁股里。起先是一根，很快变成了两根。Slash心惊肉跳地望着那两根关节粗大的手指将那圈褶皱撑开，撑实，不断进入又退出，仿佛他的屁股里有张嘴，在反复吃进去又吐出来。口水浸湿了那两根手指。</p>
<p>“我有一阵子没做了。”那人一边用手指干自己一边说。他的声音有点吃力，但仍然保持着一种习以为常的态度。Slash看着他一只手拢着自己的蛋，另一只手上加快了速度。那圈肌肉被不断撑大，有几次退出的时候甚至翻开了鲜红的内里。Slash支楞在空气中的阴茎也在变得更红，还发疼。</p>
<p>等他的手指终于全部退出的时候，Slash靠上去，扶住了那人的膝盖。他低下头去看那个还没有合上的红色小洞，那里面还不断有被捂化的润滑剂流出来。在输掉游戏的那一刻，Slash告诉自己，没有什么大不了的，只不过是干一个基佬的屁眼，而二十岁的男孩乐意将鸡巴塞进任何洞里。现在看来，这真没有什么大不了的。</p>
<p>他握住自己的阴茎，顶端与那圈肌肉碰到一起的时候，那里收缩了一下，像是在躲避。就是这一下令Slash的脑子发热，他在下一个瞬间将自己塞进了那个滑腻，潮湿，难看而恶心的地方，将自己塞进了这个金发中年男人的屁眼里。那人闷哼了一声。</p>
<p>那里没有Slash想象的那么紧，但是他在乎不了那么多。其实需要的也没有多少，不过是一只手，一只旧袜子，一截挖空的水果。男人，女人，其实都一样。只不过是一个洞而已，而最后的结果总归是一样的。Slash干他干得很快，男人仰起头，嗓子里发出含混不清的声音，听不出来是痛苦还是舒适。那人的手埋进了Slash的头发里，Slash没有阻止他。他也没有揪他，只是贴着发根抚摸他的头皮，Slash觉得整个人晕乎乎的。</p>
<p>那个小洞在反复吃进去Slash的阴茎时还在不断咬他。那或许是因为被干得很爽，但也有可能是他想让Slash快点射出来，好结束这场折磨，Slash不明白也不太关心。他的全身都在出汗，血管里奔腾着肾上腺素。而那个金发男人不断弹起的腰和插在他发间的手以及喉咙里嘟囔的呜咽都让一切更快向前奔去。</p>
<p>什么都在响，什么都在撞到一起。肉拍着肉，床柱顶着墙，床头柜不断跳起来，就连那扇窗户都在发抖。Slash干他，更像是在操作一台年久失修，嘎吱作响的机器。</p>
<p>快要高潮了，Slash仰起头，又很快低下去，汗水甩在那条皱得不像样的裙子上。他看到那个人也正半睁着眼看他。他的金发乱成一团，汗水混合着化妆品的残余顺着皮肤上的褶皱流下去。他张着嘴，红色的舌头露出了一小截。</p>
<p>然后Slash射出来，他抓紧床单，身体痉挛个不停，像是骑在马背上。那人的手指终于扯到了他的头发，让Slash叫出来，直到叫声渐渐变为喘息。</p>
<p>拔出来的时候，一条湿润的痕迹从那人的屁眼划到他的大腿上再到床单上，最后在那里汇成一小摊。那个小洞张得更大了一点，更加像是一张嘴。红色的口腔，不断往外吐出Slash的精液。Slash不知道那里要过多久才会合上，也许根本不会合上。毕竟他都这把年纪了。那人松开他，喘得像条得了肺病的狗。</p>
<p>Slash从地上拾起自己的裤子，穿上。抬起身来的时候那人正撑着坐在床上。他没有把裙子拉下来，只是靠在那里，望着Slash，看上去很累。像是Slash揍了他，而他被毁了。这真奇怪。</p>
<p>Slash没有多说什么，转身走出了房间，房子里依然没有人。直到跨出窗台走下楼梯的时候他才意识到双腿在微微打颤。</p>
<p>他没有回酒吧，回到那群聒噪不停的朋友身边，而是直接转向另一个方向，回了家。他知道他们见到他一定会问他感觉怎么样，而合理的回答是干一个老男人有多么恶心。问题是，Slash一向不擅长撒谎。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>